Many electric power systems include two or more generators for redundancy and safety. For example, helicopter electric power systems are typically designed so that loss of one generator will not jeopardize mission completion, e.g., essential mission equipment will not be de-energized. In one example of a helicopter electric power system, a pair of generators are provided to power various helicopter loads. A #1 generator has associated with it a #1 primary bus and a #1 monitor bus. Similarly, a #2 generator is provided to power a #2 primary bus and a #2 monitor bus. Each bus is rated at 15 KVA, and each generator is rated at 45 KVA. The primary buses are typically used to power essential mission equipment, and the monitor buses provide power to auxiliary and peripheral equipment. In the event that one of the generators fails, for example the #1 generator fails, then the #1 monitor bus is automatically de-energized, and the #2 primary bus, #2 monitor bus and the # 1 primary bus are powered from the #2 generator.
The above described helicopter electric power system architecture is based upon the assumption that each of the generators is of a fixed capacity, and that all electric loads are energized. It also assumes that generator capacity cannot be monitored and that the total power consumption of individual loads cannot be monitored. Therefore, the generators are sized to provide power under worst-case conditions. Additionally, certain loads powered by a corresponding monitor bus may be unnecessarily de-energized upon loss of a primary generator.